Love is beautiful
by AzzyProwl
Summary: Love crap..Plaese review.


**Love**** is Beautiful and Dirty**

**By Saja Davis A.K.A. ZuluPrincess**

Chapter 1: Remember and Take me Down

**One night Sonic took Shadow to his job, which was Club 17.**

"**Why did you take me here?" Shadow demanded. As he walked to the door he began to think what would have happened if he took Sonic's girl advice. He sighed and opened the door to see a crowd of folks stare at him.He caught a look at a very pretty girl with sleek violet hair nearly touching her knees. She turned around and seemed to be searching for something. (By this time everyone was minding their own business.)**

"**She must be Catalonian." Shadow said. He made her way to her.**

"**Hello. Who are you and why are you alone of all hedgehogs?" the girl asked.**

"**I'm Shadow...-gulp-Shadow Kyoto." Shadow said. The girl shifted her feet making her dress sway.**

"**I'm Dmitria and what a fine guy you are tonight. Are you alone?" Dmitria said.**

"**No …I'm not…so um like….maybe you want to dance?" Shadow asked.**

"**Sorry but my ankle's is starting to give way so I can't. Being immortal is hard even went you are 62 you look like you're 25." Dmitria said.**

"**Being 65 isn't any fun either." Shadow said.**

"**Tell me a- You're immortal too?" she whispered.**

**Shadow nodded.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This section is Shadow's thoughts about her.**

**"This is new sort of. I met a girl who's like me in many ways and I can't explain the shyness of my acts right now yet something tells me this girl is the one for me. My companion. My heart. It's like I'm feeling affection toward her. It feels so odd to me that even though I had a rough life, she's like the star that will take me away. Is this love or is it recognition? I know I've seen her somewhere else a while back….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Move!! Go girl!!" Shadow yelled holding up Hooktail's foot above her. The young girl of what looked 19 ran stood. Shadow's grip on the foot weakened. He began to sweat and fell to his knees.**

"**Beat this!!" yelled the girl. She jumped up and spun around and kicked him like Captain Falcon's Falcon Kick. It knocked out the huge dragon. She unleashed a gigantic whip of darkness and made Hooktail disappear.**

"**Go. I'll be okay." The girl said. She ran off.**

"**Wait! What's your name?!?!" Shadow hollered.**

"**Dmitria Paws!!" she yelled still running.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Dmitria...Remember me?! I'm the one who saved you then you saved me in Boogly Woods!!" Shadow said grabbing her hands.**

**"The red and black hedgehog with strong arms!? No way can it be you!? But…..I can't take the oddity…you were on ARK and I was….there too….and we were in….in…love. True love and it stopped when Maria and Sasha died. Oh Shadow!" Dmitria blurted out. She kissed him on the lips and hugged him. She began to cry.**

"**I thought you would be far from here but to see you again ****are a trophy!!!" she sobbed. Shadow was more than shocked that he wasn't the only one anymore. He put a hand on her waist.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic was playing the hits when he laid eyes on a pretty hedgehog girl walking in a short aqua colored dress. Her quills were slicked down and milky white with a blue headband. Her sapphire eyes looked around as if she was lost. Sonic typed in a few buttons and walked to her.**

"**Hey…is it hot in here or is it you, babe?" Sonic asked. The girl turned around and had a flirty look on her face.**

"**Maybe it's you who's burning me up." The girl said back.**

"**I'm Sonic. What's your name, sweet stuff?" Sonic asked**

"**Colette Pansy. I'm a noted aviatrix and known worldly for my air bending and ice bending. You are known for sure as the Blue Blur all across Mobius, correct?" Colette replied. She flipped her hair from her face.**** She looked like a supermodel.**

"**Have you ever thought about going into-Sonic said.**

"**Modeling. I know everybody even my friend Dmitria says that I could be a very good model but I love robotics too much and she made me wear this dress tonight so I can hopefully get a guy." Colette said. **

**(Upgrade you plays in this part by Beyonce.)**

"**Let's dance!!" Sonic said pulling Colette to the dance floor.**

"**I can't dance!!" Colette said blushing.**

"**Just feel the beat and move!!" Sonic said. Colette began to tap her foot a little and she grabbed Sonic's hand and they spun around and Colette moved from side to side and shook her hips around and laughed.**

"**You can dance, Colette just have some fun!!" Sonic said. The song turned out to be the remixed version of it. All the different moves played as Colette began with Sonic her hair swishing around like spilled milk her eyes closed with pleasure. She never had this much fun at a club in her. She began to really have a great time when the song changed to ****Take You Down by Chris Brown****. She blushed and stared at Sonic for a second. **

"**Wanna dance?" Sonic asked bashfully. Colette put her arms around his neck and he put his arms on her waist.**

"**I never slow danced in my life." Colette said. She began to think what would happen. She looked at Sonic's lime green eyes and came close to his face making him blush furiously and even laugh quietly. He closed his eyes and they almost kissed but the lights went out. Then they flicked back on and Colette was gone and Sonic fell to the floor in a daze and a red heart on his cheek. The belt buckle clinked to the concrete as he was officially in love with that girl.**

"**I'd kiss her any day. She's 1000 times hotter than Amy." Sonic mumbled. Colette sighed and sat outside the door. She braced herself and walked back in to see Sonic getting up and he stared at her. He walked to her sweetly.**

"**Colette, I didn't know that would happen….um that was sweet of you though. I liked it……a lot." Sonic said. He kissed her small lips.**

**(Cater 2 U plays in this part by Destiny's Child.) **

"**Sonic, that was…nice." Colette said.**

"**I'm a little hungry…maybe you wanna ****get a shake….chocolate my favorite." Sonic suggested.**

"**Sure…I like strawberry." Colette said, as they walked to the counter of the snack place and saw Sonic friend, Silver at the cash register. **

**(Show stopper plays in this part by Danity Cane.) **

"**Yo what's up Sonic? Who's the cute little lady?" Silver asked. He winked at her as a flirt. Sonic gave him a short angry glare.**

"**Three shakes, one strawberry and one chocolate and a vanilla." Colette said giving Sonic a wink.**

"**Here you go and that'll be 3 rings, please. Half Price for a friend and a pretty girl." Silver said.**

"**Okay. So what's your name?" Colette asked. She had a plan up her sleeve. She came to Silver's face her hand behind her back. She flicked the top of the vanilla shake.**

"**Silver...What's yours my sweet little princess?" Silver asked. Sonic saw what Colette's plan was.**

"**Colette Kisaki Pansy." Colette said. She came closer to his face making him blush.**

"**Well I should be your king…..especially in bed and with candles if you know what I mean." Silver replied his eyes lowered.**

"**My kisses are sweeter than underage sex like this sweet…" Colette said. She poured the entire vanilla shake over on Silver's head the sweet fluid flowing down to the counter and spilling over.**

"**You're a dog and my goodies stay with me…you are so naïve just like Blaze said." Colette said. She walked away pulling Sonic's hand with her.**

**(Peaches and Cream **_**Dirty version**_**plays in this part)**

**Meanwhile at the Marllytown Apartments, 23 year old Tails was walking down the stairs and saw a cute little girl in a short dress just covering her butt that was black. Her emerald colored hair flowed down her back like a cape on Super Mario.**

"**Hey, Tails!" said the girl fixing her heels.**

"**Hey Crème. Happy Valentine's Day." Tails said blushing. Crème walked to the kitchen in her little dress that had a little white bow in the front and picked up a peach and whipped cream parfait and tripped over on the TV remote and the dessert was all over Tails.**

"**I'm sorry!" Crème said, getting up.**

**(Love by Keisha Cole plays in this next part.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I think everybody knows that Crème tripped on purpose and just read the next part. NOTE: IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 DON'T READ THE NEXT PART UNLESS YOU'RE A TOTAL PERVERT. Otherwise go to Chapter 2!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You know we can both still enjoy this dessert happily." Crème said. **

**"How?," Tails said. Crème walked over to him and saw some of the dessert on his neck. She licked it slowly off and she nipped at his neck gently. He squealed a tight and very short squeal. His pupils went really tiny as Crème butterfly kissed his neck sucking the dessert off with her warm tongue. Tails was slightly scared but he sorta liked the feeling of her lips. He knew there was some in his mouth not yet melted. Crème kept licking, her three fox tails swishing. She moaned sweetly and romantically to him. She giggled quietly before kissing Tails. He began to kiss back, grabbing her waist tightly. He began to moan, too. **

**(Take me down by Chris Brown plays in this part)**

"**Crème…mmmm." Tails moaned. Crème stopped and pushed him onto the couch.**

"**Ohh now I know what you're up to, babe." Tails said, lying on the couch. Crème lay on his chest.**

"**I love you, baby. Tomorrow's the big day. I can't wait." Crème said. Tails began to kiss her sweetly and soon he turned the lights out so it was just the two of them in the apartment room with the snap of his fingers.**

"**Oh, Tails!!" Crème squealed happily.**

"**You know I love you, baby. Mmmmmmm….Just like that." Tails said romantically holding her waist. They were at it until 3 in the morning.**

**Chapter 2: Wedding Clash!!**

**Crème walked down the aisle in her white wedding dress. Her hair was spotted with white roses as she stepped onto the pedestal, tears in her eyes from joy.**

**At the end of the reception Crème lunged to kiss her new husband when she was stabbed!!! Her stomach bled large amounts of blood flowing down her dress. She fell to the ground. Tails began to panic and then he saw the one person he never wanted to see…Evil Mario!!**

"**No way." Tails said growled his fur bristling. He signaled to Cream to call an ambulance. Cream whipped out her Katanga phone and called quickly. Tails kissed Crème quickly and left to fight Evil Mario.**

"**He he you blasted kitsune you are no match for me with your tails." The menace sneered.**

"**Bring it on you bitch! You can't chat all day! My wife will be dead in 10 minutes or less!!" Tails yelled, his eyes turning ruby as blood and his hands on fire.**

"**Tails…I can handle …..this." Crème grunted, breathing heavily. Her eyes went yellow and her eyes went to slits. The sky darkened and one of the Chaos Emeralds fell into her grasp and Tails's too. She turned the sky black.**

"**Chaos……CONTROL!!!!!!" Crème yelled as loud as she could. The emince powers made the beautiful blue sky act as if it was the end of the world with all of weather's most destructive disasters take pl****ace on Evil Mario. The darkness was sucked into her body and blasted out like Mario's Final Smash attack in black and purple swirls going crazy. Tails used his fire powers and it turned out to make a blast that looked like a portal that was at least 15 feet wide. When the blasts settled, Evil Mario was there with Dark Princess protecting him. They clashed and Crème was getting weaker and began to see faintly a light.**

"**No…not now…I can't die!!!" Crème whispered in despair. The blows of the Dark Princess's blows with her parasol and she kept on until finally Crème was out of breath and fell to the ground taking the Dark Princess with her too. Crème stabbed her and she was dead along with Evil Mario. Tails came to his wife.**

"**They're here. Crème you'll pull through." Tails said.**

"**No…Tails…kiss me after you eat that shroom." Crème said. Tails woofed down the mushroom in his pocket and kissed his wife furiously. He pressed his hand to her back and moaned, hoping that it would work. The essence of the mushroom's chemicals dripped into Crème's mouth and she began to feel better. Even though she was well, she still let Tails kiss her.**

"**Crème…you're okay and I love you very much." Tails said and he kissed her again, in love with his wife. All of the wedding decorations were scattered about the chapel and field.**

**Meanwhile, Blaze stared at the sky. She smirked.**

"**She has returned, finally!! The Lost Princess has returned to us to defeat Wrecked once and for all!" she chimed happily.**


End file.
